Those Days Of Winter
by Apriline
Summary: A winter and a promise.If you want to know more :  Please read :D


Those days of winter

We were walking down the street like a normal couple, leaving are footsteps in the snow and stopping in every store looking for Christmas presents. If someone see us would thing that we were just a couple doing the before Christmas usual shop. But we weren´t. Percy and I are the less normal you can be because we are demigods, and for us being normal don´t come naturally. But I must say that It's been a while since we weren´t involve in huge problems that included us trying to save the world from divine entities. A lot of things have happened since the battle to Gaea and luckily for us Rachel didn't say another dangerous prophecy that involves pain and dead (Or Percy).

Percy and I are still together and since the vacations already started (we are in college now) we decided to spend our day buying gifts. We have a large list of people to give it a present so this is going to take us almost all day. Is blowing a strong and cold wind, and even if we have scarf and glows and all the winter package of clothes we are frozen, our faces are red and our breath is visible. But even with that, Percy looks so much comfortable than me in this cold weather, his sea green eyes are shining and his messy hair is full of snowflakes and he look like he is having a good time but I can´t stop thinking on come back to our place and sit down in front of our stove and talk about silly things, being safe and warm in home. But there are still presents of our list that we didn't buy yet and like I said he looks like he is having a good time even under this cold clime. I find him look at me and I immediately put myself on alert, but he just smiles to notice my state and says:

-Hey, Do you mind if I go over that store alone? I just have to pick up the gift- he smiles dazzling me and I lost myself in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and I say:

-Mmm, of course not Seaweed brain. I'm going to be right over there looking for the others presents ok? - He nodded while I took the list from his hands and quickly stole a kiss from my lips.

-Back in a flash- he said smiling at me. I sigh letting out my cold breath and went over to a store to get Thalia's present. I was still searching when I felt Percy appeared to my side, his hand look mine immediately and I felt so much better when our fingers intertwined.

* * *

><p>Christmas night had passed already and we were sitting in our little apartment drinking hot chocolate and eating marshmallows, which tried to roast in the oven. Percy was wearing the watch that I had achieved (in fact I had asked Tyson to make him one, so it could withstand the pressure of the sea) and I was wearing the vest that he had given me. It was a joke because he knew I did not like the winter.<p>

Percy was strangely quiet and kept looking the other side of the room, as if he was worried about something. His silence made my thoughts began to wander and I remembered when we had just started living here, was a hot day when the woman in charge of the university gave us the keys to the apartment, Percy and I wanted to move immediately but we had to wait until Percy's parents might come to leave us. When we finally left were installed we sat on the only couch assimilating what to expect, living together was a big step and I still had doubts whether it would be very soon. But when I look at Percy's eyes, I realized that no, we had gone through and survived so many other things that this was just the next great adventure. Just as I was elucidating all that he closed the space between us and kissed me, his lips on mine were mild at first but soon the pressure became greater and he started kissing me passionately. I answered the kiss but then he separated and said:

-I know you're nervous about this, but ... I mean, I can't deny that I'm not, but I know for sure that we are doing the right thing-he was looking at me with such ferocity and determination that almost and I can't speak, but I managed to say:

-I know that is the right thing- he looked at my lips briefly, then looked into my eyes and softly whispered –I love you Wise Girl- and just like all the other times when he said that words to me I felt that I melted. But I still managed to say: -I love you too Seaweed Brain- while I closed the space between us.

A cough take me out of my thoughts and take me back to the present, Percy was holding a wrapped package in his hands and looked nervous.

- Umm, I have another gift for you Annabeth- he said steadily moving into his place, he extended his hand and I hold the gift. I watched him questioned in my eyes but he just waved me to open it. So I did, I dropped the rope and opened the box to meet a silver ring with a pair of pearls intertwined in the center, both were gray to green. My heart began to shake violently as my eyes met the Percy.

- Percy?

He sighed and grabbed my left hand firmly and put the ring on my finger without saying a word.

-Percy- I started again - Are you? ... Are you proposing marriage?

-You know, the first time that I arrive at Camp Jupiter and realized that there were demigods adults living there, all I could think of was that there was a future for us. Even if I only remember your name, I knew deep down that this was what I wanted.

-Percy, Don't you think it is too soon? We ... – I didn't want to speak for fear of hurt him but I had to force myself -We're still very young…- Percy just looked up and smiled:

-I know, I'm not asking you to marry me right now, but I was thinking about it. It's more like a promise You know? A promise, that someday we'll marry Wise Girl. Umh, What do you say?

I stared at him scanning his face, thinking about everything that made me love him and when I stood in his eyes I knew.

-I think… Yes. I would marry you, someday.

We might be young, we could be demigods, we could get into much trouble but I was sure of one thing and that was that I loved him. And it was that kind of love that overcomes all barriers. Percy smiled widely and sat me on his lap:

-I love you- I said.

-I love you too- he replied as he grabbed my face and kissed me gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ok? And sorry for my English :)<strong>


End file.
